Enhancement of an electronic technology enables users to receive contents in a streaming format through user terminal devices. Meanwhile, in order to play contents in a user terminal device in real time, a certain amount of contents to be streamed should be buffered first. However, if contents capacity is too large, users may feel inconvenienced due to long buffering time.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for reducing time in buffering contents provided in a streaming format.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.